starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shira Brie
Shira Brie, also known as Lumiya, was a Force-sensitive Human female Dark Lady who served the Galactic Empire. Born on Coruscant in 18 BBY, Brie was orphaned as a child and was chosen for adolescent indoctrination via the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order, where she quickly became COMPNOR's premier inductee. Brie's dedication to the tenets of the Imperial New Order doctrine garnered the interest of Palpatine's chief enforcer, the Dark Lord Darth Vader, who sped the young woman's advancement in various Imperial-sponsored programs, including her enrollment into the Intelligence Academy of Carida. Biography Early life Shira Elan Colla Brie was born on Coruscant, then known as Imperial Center, in 19 BBY, at the height of the Galactic Empire. Brie's childhood was spent in the Imperial Palace of Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II. Brie was chosen for adolescent indoctrination via the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order, where she quickly became COMPNOR's premier inductee, and her success there saw her fast-tracked into another similar Imperial program by her superiors. Brie's impressive achievements were noticed by the Emperor's foremost servant, Darth Vader, who recommended Brie for training in the Empire's Imperial Intelligence division. The young woman soon excelled in all aspects of her training and became proficient in nearly all exotic martial arts, from Echani to Sith Stava. Brie's body was also biologically enhanced with accelerated healing and a maximum increase in her pain threshold; furthermore, her mental faculties were improved by means of mnemonic drug training. As part of her training in Imperial Intelligence, Shira Brie was enrolled in the Coruscanti Pilot Institute in 2.5 BBY. As a cadet, the young woman underwent training under Commandant Mogurk. Brie struck up a friendship with her fellow trainee and bunk-mate Cadet Myrette Davani, and she soon rose to the top of the class. Throughout her three years of training, Brie also received instruction under Darth Vader during the night and in utmost secrecy. Although the Dark Lord's tutelage wearied Brie, she was able to maintain her position as the Institute's best cadet. Her time in Imperial training became one of the few instances in the young Force-sensitive's life that she felt that others truly cared for her well-being. Personality and traits A streetwise girl who was trained to never let her guard down, Shira Brie was a young woman with an absolute loyalty to the Galactic Empire. Despite her brilliance—having outclassed her peers in all areas of study—dedication, and scholastic excellence, Brie had a great sense of humor and a love for practical jokes. A great motivator and dependable friend, she was thought and spoken of highly by those who knew her personally, while considered a snob by those who did not. Still, Brie's closest friend was able to sense a hidden darkness within her, though she never spoke to it. Brie remained jovial and witty, but also determined throughout her infiltration of the Rebel Alliance, traits which, along with her feminine wiles, earned the respect, adoration, and friendship of many. On the other hand, women with whom Brie socialized were less than taken by her exuberance. Relationships Romances Powers and abilities Ace pilot A woman with a natural talent for astrogation, Shira Brie spent countless hours in combat simulation to sharpen her piloting skills. Perseverance paid off, and Brie graduated as the top student of the Coruscanti Pilots Institute. Afterward, she maintained a consistently high record of success throughout her time at the Carida Academy. As the school's premier pilot, Brie was selected to fly an Imperial personnel shuttle to Carida, an honor she ultimately turned down and one her friend Myrette Davani could benefit from the recognition. Brie was able to fly space-bound vehicles of all kinds, and she operated their counter and defensive measures with a practiced hand. Her reputation as a crack starfighter pilot was extended to her service with the Rebel Alliance, where she flew T-65 X-wing starfighters and TIE/LN starfighters in several key engagements. When she allied herself years later with the Nagai as Lumiya, she dismayed opposing pilots in her prototype Screamer starfighter. Toward the end of her life she piloted and controlled an antiquated Dark Jedi Meditation Sphere, a Force-sensitive vehicle that received instructions via the dark side. Combat skills As a cadet of the Imperial Military Academy of Carida, Brie partook in the extremely-aggressive stormtrooper training regimen, where her presence of mind and top-notch survival skills allowed her to excel. She became proficient in not only armed combat but also in all forms of hand-to-hand fighting, including Echani and Noghri Stava. While knowledgeable of lightsabers, Lumiya did not wield one; she instead preferred a custom-made lightwhip, one that she utilized with lethal efficiency and that was often more than a match for potential opponents. Indeed, she fought on equal and sometimes superior ground with Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker, widely considered the greatest living swordsman in the galaxy. Those unfamiliar with her whip were immediately confounded, while some premeditated strategy in preparation for a confrontation with Lumiya. Others recognized their own inferiority and abandoned the idea entirely. Force ability Shira Brie was naturally strong in the Force, but her initial dark side training consisted of rudimentary Force applications, as her primary focus was Imperial intelligence. She entered into a hibernation trance following the battle during which she was maimed and was thus able to survive until rescue was effected. Upon her transformation into Lumiya, Brie's already advanced training reached new plateaus by way of Sith wisdom bestowed upon her by Darth Vader. However, while unlimited paths to power were made available to and explored by Lumiya, her requisite prosthetic enhancements considerably limited her ability to realize many of them. Thus, while her knowledge of battle meditation and the extremely-effective Sith battle coordination was absolute, she was unable to actually influence combat in that manner, a handicap she attributed to her prostheses. She nevertheless displayed a considerable mastery with mind tricks and telekinetic Force applications, although she considered her own facility with the latter to be somewhat limited. A wealth of Sith knowledge by way of ancient texts, holocrons, and other artifacts was at her disposal, including the Sith oracle stone and King Adas' holocron, the oldest such device. Among her other skills were farsight, various Force deflection applications, mental and emotional manipulation, focused resolve augmentation, and the ability to emanate waves of pure hatred. Lumiya's most prominent talent, however, lay in the creation of illusions of all kind: visual enhancements of one's appearance when viewed through reflective surfaces; concealment of her own appearance, and the reverse; dazzling alterations of reality; doppelgangers whose sustained damage was inflicted instead upon the perpetrator; phantasms born purely of the dark side. Force phantoms were of a considerable drain on Lumiya's reserves and thus required the well of dark side energy found beneath The Home to fuel the technique, as well as copious amounts of rest afterward. Diminished health elevated the strain and threatened to wrack the Dark Lady with spasms of pain and exhaustion. She nonetheless perfected the ability and was able to create and direct hundreds of them simultaneously, in different shapes and sizes, and at multiple targets—all across the galaxy. Spy Shira Brie was trained as an espionage agent of the highest caliber at the Intelligence Academy of Carida. She was hand-selected by Darth Vader to serve as his personal Rebel Alliance infiltrator, a job which she performed impeccably. She gave no hint of her true allegiance, and members of the highest tiers of the Alliance hierarchy had not the slightest clue of Major Brie's duplicity, even as she dwelt regularly amongst them. Brie went as far as to bring several members of the Alliance to Shalyvane, a world on which she was required to report her progress through secret means, much to their ignorance. Her spy training granted her the ability to adapt to all environments and any situation, and allowed her to hide anywhere, and indefinitely. Between employed agents, assumed identities, and Force illusions, Lumiya was able to infiltrate various buildings, residences, and organizations with its members none the wiser. She was an accomplished swimmer, a skilled slicer, and fluent in multiple languages, including Galactic Basic Standard, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, and Bothan. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dark Jedi Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Force-sensitives Category:Coll family Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Emperor's Hands Category:Martial artists Category:Rebel Force-sensitives Category:Rogue Squadron personnel Category:Imperial Navy pilots of the Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Alliance Guard personnel Category:Jedi hunters Category:Kern family